highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Signor Ferrari
Ferrari -- or Signor Ferrari to those who value their lives -- is a master manipulator and exceedingly cunning. He has powerful connections in the seedy criminal underworld of Gloriana and is driven by a desire to obtain the real Blackbird Statue. To those who are not tied in to Ferrari's criminal network, he seems to be a very respectable businessman, the proprietor of several establishments -- primarily taverns and inns. History Ferrari began seeking the blackbird seventeen years before he would ever meet the Hero of Spielburg. This search led him all across Gloriana, but he was not successfully able to acquire the bird. Ultimately, he arrived in Raseir where he established the Blue Parrot Inn. Trial by Fire It was in this inn that Ferrari first met the Hero. Impressed with the Hero, and concerned about ending up on his bad side, Ferrari provided what information he could about the unrest in the city and the rebellion brewing against Khaveen. *If the Hero was a thief, Ferrari tasked him with breaking into Khaveen's Home and stealing the blackbird statue. He was most displeased when it turned out to be one of the False Blackbirds. Wages of War When the regime of Ad Avis crumbled and was replaced with another, Ferrari found that the city was no longer hospitable to his shady business dealings. He left the city, along with Ugarte; the guards Abdull, Abduel, Abdum, and Abdim; the harem girls Nawar and his new romantic interest Budar. Dragon Fire At some point, the group reached Silmaria. Once there, Ferrari bought a home for himself on Nob Hill and opened the Dead Parrot Inn. He also opened the Silmarian Arena and purchased a few other parcels of land. One of these parcels of land would become the site of Gnome Ann's Land Inn. When the chief thief of the Silmarian Thieves Guild was slain by the assassin, Ferrarri confidently entered the Chief Thief Contest -- even in the face of competing against Ugarte. This confidence remained even after the Prince of Shapeir arrived in Silmaria. Ferrari placed bets against the Hero in the Rites of Rulership and began to lose money. *The Chief Thief Contest also put Ferrari in direct competition against the Heroic thief. Ferrari began to pressure Ann Agrama about the inn she was running, as he viewed it as a failing venture and she owed him mortgage payments. Ultimately, the Hero gave him an item of great value in return for the deed. *As a fighter, paladin, or wizard the Hero traded the Peace Statue from Queen Hippolyta for the deed. *As a thief, the Hero traded the real blackbird statue for the deed. Later, he stole it back from Ferrari -- replacing it in his home with a fake -- and using it to win the Chief Thief Contest. Memorable Quotes *"I dislike a man who doesn't drink. It reveals a distinct lack of trust. And you can trust me, my good sir." Real World Signor Ferrari is a character who appears in Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire and again in Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. He is based on a mixture of actor Sydney Greenstreet's characters in the movies Casablanca and The Maltese Falcon. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:House of Ferrari Members Category:Inhabitants of Raseir Category:Inhabitants of Silmaria Category:QfG Thief Characters Category:QfG Human Characters